Hôshino
by Neko's family
Summary: Nekoneko : Gômen nasai! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard! Toutes mes excuses!
1. Prologue

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur: Nekoneko   
  
Genre : Pour le moment, il n'y a pas de yaoi en vue, mais il y a quand même un peu d'Angst, et un viol suggéré.   
  
Couples : Pas de couples, mais plus tard, peut être....  
  
Disclaimer : Les Gundam-Boys ne sont pas à moi, et je crois que, d'un certain point de vue, c'est tant mieux ^__^;;;.  
  
Notes:   
  
C'est la première fois que je publie une fic. Je vous prie, donc, de m'accorder votre bienveillance, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.   
  
HÔSHINO  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Il faisait nuit, les parfums lourds, remplis de jasmin et d'autres effluves sucrées, emplissaient l'air ambiant. La lune projetait ses rayons bleutés doucement, les étoiles scintillaient au firmament. Dans un quartier residentiel d'une petite ville tranquille, semblable à tant d'autres, un enfant était assis sur son lit et contemplait, de sa fenêtre ouverte, le ciel nocturne qui s'offrait à sa vue. Le vent jouait avec ses cheveux bruns, toujours indisciplinés. Il ferma ses grands yeux d'un bleu de prusse, comme pour mieux apprécier les sensations qui gravitaient autour de lui. Pour mieux les comprendre, et les aimer. Le vent sur son visage, dans ses cheveux. La lumière de la lune qui l'éclairait, les bruits de la nuit. Tout lui paraissait merveilleux et, chaque soir, nouveau. Il rouvrit les yeux, scrutant le tableau naturel qui ornait la voûte céleste.   
  
  
  
POV de l'enfant   
  
La lune diffusait sa lumière diaphane.  
  
Les étoiles luisaient d'un tendre éclat.   
  
Tout était en harmonie.   
  
Un mot qu'il ne connaissait pas.   
  
C'était sa grande soeur qui l'avait vu, dans un livre.   
  
Le mot était joli, cela lui suffisait.   
  
Un bruit dans le couloir.   
  
Quelqu'un derrière le mur.   
  
La porte s'ouvrit, se referma lentement.   
  
Une respiration rapide.   
  
Encore une fois.   
  
IL était venu dans sa chambre.   
  
Pourtant, il pensait n'avoir commis aucune bêtise, aujourd'hui.   
  
...Oui, mais hier?...  
  
Et sa naissance en elle même, n'avait-elle pas été une horrible erreur ?   
  
Un odieux présent...  
  
Il n'inventait rien, il répétait juste ce qu'IL lui avait dit.   
  
IL lui avait dit que sa vie n'avait aucune valeur,   
  
Qu'il ne valait même pas l'air qu'il respirait.   
  
IL s'approcha de lui, il ne le regarda pas.   
  
Il savait ce qui allait se passer.   
  
IL allait lui arracher ses vêtements,   
  
IL allait le punir,   
  
Il allait recevoir sa punition, désormais quotidienne,   
  
Parce qu'était survenu un évènement sur lequel il n'avait aucun contrôle,   
  
Sa venue au monde...  
  
Fin du POV   
  
L'enfant releva la tête pendant que l'homme se satisfaisait sur son petit corps. La lune était toujours là, l'observant depuis le ciel. Les étoiles brillaient comme tout à l'heure, un peu moins luisantes, peut être. Elles devaient être tristes pour ce qui lui arrivait. Malgré la douleur qu'il resentait à l'instant, le garçon sourit à cette pensée. Elles n'avaient pas à être triste, parce que, grâce à elles, il arrivait à "partir". Il lui arrivait, parfois, d'être triste pour celui qui pleurait si fort, parce que son papa lui faisait du mal. Mais, il savait que ce n'était pas lui. Alors, il repartait s'amuser avec les étoiles et ne revenait qu'au moment de dormir. Pour le moment, IL lui faisait mal, alors, il se plongea dans la contemplation du ciel. Et il grava dans sa mémoire combien la lune était belle, ce soir là....  
  
Fin du prologue.   
  
Nekoneko : Je continue ou je m'arrête là ?? Le destin de cette fic est entre vos mains. 


	2. Chapitre 1

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur: Nekoneko   
  
Genre : Le yaoi commence à être visible... Je dis bien « commence ».   
  
Couples : Nous dirons... Oui... Un zeste de 21...  
  
Disclaimer : Les Gundam-Boys ne sont pas à moi, et je crois que, d'un certain point de vue, c'est tant mieux ;;;  
  
Notes:   
  
Je suis désolée pour ce retard impardonnable, mais l'accès à l'ordinateur reste laborieux et je ne parles pas du nombre d'heures à ne pas dépasser ; Ce chapitre servira « d'entrée en matière », pour reprendre l'expression de Kuro qui va m'aider à écrire de futurs passages « difficiles » ;;;   
  
Merci à Pitchoune.Z, Lyrical-Clouds, Law-sama, yaonne-san, blue()  
  
Azalea-Maxwell, Yami-Rose1, Kymoon, misao girl, BakaSama Maxwell et Ishtarlee67 pour leurs reviews ##-##.   
  
Hôshino  
  
Chapitre premier  
  
Duo soupira. Il était tout seul dans le salon : Trowa devait lire quelque part dans la maison, Quatre faire il ne savait quelle tâche ménagère, Wuffy méditer ou s'entraîner au sabre. Quant à Hee-chan, sûrement collé à son portable comme un certain ourson jaune à son miel. Résultat, Duo était tout seul et ne savait plus quoi faire pour se divertir. Il s'était installé devant une des fenêtres du salon, assis sur une chaise, et regardait la pluie tomber..... Quand rien ne se passe, autant rester tranquille et s'emmerder en silence.  
  
Il pleuvait depuis quelques jours déjà. Les gouttes d'eau glissent sur la vitre de la fenêtre dans un trajet connu d'elles seules. L'orage gronde.   
  
Soudain, quelques timides notes tintèrent. Une mélodie résonna alors dans l'atmosphère empesée.... Du piano.....L'air est mélancolique.... Doux.... Empreint de solitude et de douleur.....  
  
Duo ferma les yeux et apprécia cet instant de calme dans une vie aussi mouvementée, que peut être celle de jeunes terroristes.   
  
Les mesures se mêlent aux gouttes qui frappent les vitres. La foudre complétait la lourdeur qui caractérisait la musique de la pluie. Le temps et le piano sont désormais indissociables. L'écho lointain des grondements, le bruit incessant de l'eau qui s'écoule du ciel, les rythmes, teintés d'obscurité et en même temps de lumière, de cette musique qui retentissait tout autour de lui.......   
  
Ce morceau, qui s'accorde parfaitement bien au temps, venait du bureau. Celui à l'étage, juste avant une salle de bain.   
  
Il leva la tête, décidé à connaître l'identité du pianiste prodige. Duo quitta son poste d'observation et se mit en quête du musicien mystérieux..... Enfin, pensa t-il en souriant, pas si mystérieux que ça!! C'est vrai, à sa connaissance, seuls Quatre ou Trowa savaient jouer d'instruments. Selon toute logique, il retrouverait soit l'un, soit l'autre, dans la pièce.... Peut être même les trouverait-il dans une position compromettante, qui sait ?   
  
Le pilote du Deathscythe monta l'escalier sans se presser. Le piano n'avait pas cessé, il pouvait donc bien apprécier ce qu'il entendait, ne ?? Il longea les couloirs pastel, passant devant divers tableaux, représentant des paysages idylliques, et des fenêtres, donnant des vues imprenables sur la forêt et ses environs. Enfin, Duo arriva à destination. A savoir, devant le bureau. Il actionna la poignée dorée, et froide, et poussa la porte, faite de pur merisier. La salle était vaste, comme la plupart des endroits de cette maison. Aux murs blancs, étaient accrochés des toiles de lieux célèbres, peints avec dextérité et un étonnant souci du détail. Un secrétaire, de couleur foncée, ainsi qu'un fauteuil en cuir, qui paraissait bien confortable, se trouvaient devant l'immense baie vitrée qui, habituellement, illuminait la pièce. Mais aujourd'hui, la grisaille dominait, donnant une impression de brouillard intérieur. Au centre de la pièce, le piano, noir et lustré, trônait. Et, assis devant le clavier, se trouvait.... HEERO ?????!!??   
  
Duo se rapprocha à pas feutrés du Japonais, n'ayant toujours pas vraiment réalisé que le Perfect Soldier, voué exclusivement à la réussite de ses missions et suicidaire de première catégorie, ne faisait qu'un avec le pianiste qu'il entendait pourtant. C'était un autre aspect de Heero que le jeune natté découvrait à cet instant présent. Et il espérait bien en découvrir d'autres... Si il restait en vie, suffisamment longtemps, après que le 01 se soit aperçu qu'il avait osé venir le déranger.....   
  
Duo, qui s'était un peu plus approché, observa plus attentivement son compagnon. Il le trouva plus détendu, plus accessible qu'à l'ordinaire. Plus calme, aussi. Pas que Heero soit hyperactif!! Non, mais cette tranquillité qui se dégageait de lui, à ce moment même, paraissait plus "vraie", aux yeux du natté.   
  
Ce dernier attendit patiemment que son ami ait terminé de jouer, s'enivrant des notes qui flottaient dans l'air ambiant, pour lui faire part de sa présence.   
  
Heero, ayant finalement joué les dernières mesures, garda ses mains sur le clavier, effleurant encore les touches laquées de l'instrument. Il n'avait pas approché un piano depuis si longtemps. Soit par manque de temps, soit parce que sa situation ne lui permettait pas.... Soit parce qu'il avait trop de sang sur les mains pour se permettre de frôler les touches immaculées. Mais, cette fois-ci, il avait le temps, personne, il en était sûr, ne l'avait écouté et ça faisait bien une semaine qu'il n'avait eu les doigts entachés de sang. Un appel le fit sursauter.   
  
- Heero ?? Fit une voix un peu plus basse qu'à l'ordinaire.   
  
DUO!!!! Qu'est-ce que ce baka foutait là ??? Il était persuadé n'avoir vu personne en entrant dans cette pièce!! Il en avait fait le tour avant de se décider à s'installer au piano!! Peut-être que cet idiot n'était pas là depuis tout à l'heure, finalement. Peut-être qu'il était entré pendant qu'il se laissait emporter par cette mélodie, apprise il y a si longtemps... Il décida qu'il ne laisserait plus cela se reproduire.   
  
Le pilote 01 se leva brutalement, surprenant son vis à vis, tout en lui dédiant un magnifique regard noir. Puis, en l'espace de quelques secondes, le battant de la porte s'était refermé sur lui, ignorant le jeune Américain, planté à côté du piano, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.   
  
Duo ne reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'un énorme coup de tonnerre fit trembler les vitres de la salle. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'étonnait le plus. Le fait que Heero ait remis son masque comme si il ne l'avait jamais ôté, soit parce qu'il venait de découvrir une autre facette du Japonais, ou juste... Parce qu'il s'en était tiré vivant, contre toutes ses attentes. Il était presque certain d'y passer, après que Heero se soit rendu compte qu'il le contemplait!! Duo en était certain!! D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne s'était pas réellement rendu compte que quelqu'un était entré, en fait.... Bizarre....   
  
Il ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé. Pire que ça!! Il ne l'avait même pas "senti"!! Pourtant, il avait toujours su qui se trouvait derrière lui, où il se trouvait, qui l'observait! Tout le temps!!! Même "avant".... Oui, même "avant"..... Heero s'appuya contre le mur. Comment ça se pouvait ?? Duo avait beau être Shinigami, et réussir à se dissimuler dans l'ombre, ça n'empêchait pas que quelqu'un qui avait suivi l'entraînement, plus que rigoureux, du professeur J et qui, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, savait quand quelqu'un était derrière lui, se devait d'être capable de repérer une présence dans la même pièce!! Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?? Qu'il devenait moins vigilant ?? Que la vie qu'il menait avec les autres pilotes le faisait devenir faible ?? Qu'il s'était habitué à eux...??..... Heero secoua la tête. C'était absurde! Il ne pouvait pas s'attache à eux, il ne devait pas s'attacher à eux, surtout!! Eprouver le moindre sentiment envers une personne est définitivement prohibé en temps de guerre. Ca ne sert qu'à abaisser les défenses et à laisser une brèche à l'ennemi. De plus, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il pouvait commencer à tenir à des garçons dont il ne connaissait rien, ou si peu de choses!! Il savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance, ça se limitait à ça. Point final.   
  
A peine eut-il imposé le silence à toutes ces idées contradictoires, que son ordinateur portable se mit à sonner. Heero décida de réfléchir à ce problème plus tard, ils avaient une mission à préparer...   
  
Tsuzuku… 


End file.
